The invention relates generally to a pneumatic atomization nozzle for web moistening.
Magazines, books and other publications are frequently produced on heatset web offset printing presses. Offset printing involves transferring images to a web (e.g., roll of paper) via rotating drums. These drums have an inked impression of images which are transferred to the web as it travels across the rotating drums. In heatset printing, ink may be dried by blowing hot air over the web after the images have been imprinted. However, the hot air may reduce web moisture content, resulting in broken fibers, page growth and/or a wrinkled publication.
To prevent this detrimental wrinkling, some printing presses employ a web remoistening system. For example, a web remoistening system may be used to spray the web with water after the drying process to remoisten the web. Current web remoistening systems utilize hydraulic atomization to achieve the desired web moisture content. In hydraulic atomization, a liquid is forced through a small orifice at high pressure to create droplets. Systems that employ hydraulic atomization are expensive because they must be constructed to withstand high liquid pressure. In addition, they require expensive high pressure pumps, liquid manifolds and solenoid valves. Furthermore, because the orifice is small, it tends to get clogged by impurities in the water. Therefore, hydraulic atomization systems typically spray de-ionized water, increasing operational costs. Moreover, hydraulic atomization systems are not well suited for web moistening at low flow rates because they tend to produce smaller droplets, thereby causing poor remoistening efficiency.